Silver Child
by Yato Rumi
Summary: This a story about Gintoki's past. How Gintoki met Shouyo-sensei, Katsura, Takasugi and many more.
1. Silver Child

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gintama. Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei. This story is based on my imagination. It has no connection to the real storyline whatsoever.**

**Hi Everone! This is the story about Gintoki's past. How he met Shouyo-sensei, how he met Zura and Takasugi and many more.**

* * *

**1. Silver Child**

He walked to the field of corpses. Searching for food that was amongst them. He picked up a sword from one of the bloody corpses lying lifelessly on the abandoned battlefield. He sat down eating the food and watched the clouds pass by. Not noticing that someone was getting closer. He felt a pat on his head.

" Only a demon could eat peacefully while surrounded by corpses... And how about you?" A long haired man said while standing beside him.

" To be honest though... You seem too cute to be a demon."

The child quickly got rid of the hand on his head and pulled out the sword he found. He was scared of the situation. He has only memories of war and death. He has never met any person who would not kill for food or money. And he thought, the person in-front of him was the same.

" Did you find that... Amongst the corpses as well?" The man said while smiling kindly.

" Hiding here alone among corpses... Does that mean you chose to protect yourself?"

" I'll say it, I'm impressed... However, you're not using that sword correctly. There's no meaning in simply wielding a sword if it's just to scare others and protect yourself." He said while grabbing his sword.

The child was getting ready for an attack. Even though he didn't know how to use a sword, he still had to live. Seeing countless wars raging. Seeing the deaths of the many people that joined the war, has made him fear death. He didn't want to die. He looked at every movement the man infront of him made. Never missing even a single twitch. But, the sword that was supposed to be slashed at him. Ended up right in his hands.

" This is my sword... Go on, take it." The man said while throwing the sword, giving it to the child.

" If you're interested in learning more about that blade, follow me... However, from now on you must understand."

" The blade is not meant to cut down your enemy, nor is it meant to cut away your own weakness... A sword is not meant to protect your body. A sword.. Is meant to protect your soul." The man said while walking away.

The child stared at the man. Not once has he ever received this much kindness. Not once he has had a person care this much about him. He was different. Different than the people who lived to survive. He was.. The first person to understand him.

" Wait!" The man looked behind, to see the child running to him with all his might.

" Please... Take me with you." The man smiled. He took the child's little hands and walked to his destination.

* * *

They have been walking in the forest for 2 hours. The child's little legs were starting to give in. The man had no choice but to piggy back him. The child was unexpectedly light. He was probably starving to death.

" My name is Yoshida Shouyo, but you can call me Shouyo-sensei... What's yours?" He said while carrying the child on his back

" Gintoki... Sakata Gintoki."

" Gintoki eh? What a nice name... It matches your silver hair." He said while smiling. He was happy that the child finally trusts him.

They finally arrived at the temple. Gintoki was asleep on Shouyo-sensei's back. He had a very peaceful face.

_" He must've gone through a lot."_

Shouyo-sensei entered the temple and walked to his room. It was night-time, the temple was quite. Everyone was asleep. He put Gintoki on his spare Futon and let him sleep. He then went to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Gintoki woke up to find himself in a small room. It was a warm room. At least, it was enough to not let the cold air from outside get in. He then remembered that he followed a man that he met on the abandoned battlefield. Out of curiosity, he opened the door and went outside. He found Shouyo-sensei sitting right beside the door.

" Oh! You're awake. Its still early, how about I make you some tea?"

Gintoki just nodded in response. This earned him a smile from Shouyo-sensei. He blushed a bit out of embarrassment. Never once did he ever earn a smile from anyone. Shouyo-sensei began making some tea. He gave a cup filled with tea to Gintoki. They sat and drank it together.

" So... How did you end up in the middle of those corpses?" Shouyo-sensei said to start a conversation.

Gintoki just stayed quite. He had sadness in his eyes. He remembered when his family got killed by the Amanto. He survived because he was protected by his parents. Suddenly, tears began falling from his eyes, wetting his black kimono.

" I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Shouyo-sensei said as he began to panic.

He began to comfort Gintoki. At the end, Gintoki stopped crying. Shouyo-sensei sighed in relief.

" Well, its almost breakfast. Go wash yourself. I have a spare yukata for the students about your size. Here, you can use it." He said while giving Gintoki a yukata which looked just like his, just different in colour. While his was pitch black, this one was blue. It was... A warm colour.

" Umm." Gintoki mumbled while clenching the Kimono to his chest.

" Thank you." He said with an embarrassed face. He quickly ran to the bathroom and washed himself. He was blushing hardly because of his embarrassment. Shouyo-sensei just giggled seeing Gintoki's cute reaction.

* * *

**OK! Thats it for the first chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes that I have made. Please look forward to the next chapter! :D**


	2. Friends are Everything

**This is the second chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I did my best! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**2. Friends are Everything**

Gintoki finally finished washing himself. He put on the blue yukata that Shouyo-sensei gave him. Shouyo-sensei was waiting outside. He then walked with Gintoki to the dining room.

" Now, lets introduce you to everyone."

They went to the dining room and opened the door. The dining room consisted of 4 long tables on a wooden floor. Everyone was sitting on the floor. There were many kids eating. Their attention was focused on Shouyo-sensei and Gintoki when the two opened the door.

Gintoki was between embarrassed and happy. Embarrassed because he has never have this many people looking at him and happy because he has never met any children his age that seemed so warm and kind. All of his friends were killed in the war.

" Now class. This is your new friend, Sakata Gintoki. He has lost his family in the war and is now staying here. Please treat him well."

The others were whispering to each other. They were talking about the new child. Gintoki, feeling that he was not actually welcome here, grabbed Shouyo-sensei's Kimono and hid behind him.

" Don't worry, it's just because you're new here. Go on and eat breakfast with the group. I'm sure one or two of them will start speaking to you."

At first, Gintoki refused to eat with the rest of the group. But after some of Shouyo-sensei's encouragement, he finally decided to go. He took the food and ate it with insane speed. He hasn't tasted anything this delicious since his family was killed by the amanto.

"Um.." A voice appeared from behind.

Gintoki looked up to find a boy with long hair, tied to the back. He was wearing a green kimono with a dark-green haori on top. If it wasn't for his clothes, Gintoki would have mistaken him for a girl.

" My name's Katsura. Nice to meet you." He said while holding out a hand.

Gintoki was surprised. So someone _did_ talk to him. He was embarrassed but took all of his courage out and shook Katsura's hand.

" G...Gintoki, n..nice to meet you too." He said while shivering a bit from embarrassment. Katsura smiled and sat next to Gintoki while eating his own food.

" Where are you from?" Katsura asked.

" I don't know."

That was the only reply he could think of. After all, the only memory he has about his childhood were that his parents were killed by the amanto and they risked their lives so he could flee.

" Eh? Oh well, nevermind." Katsura said while drinking water from his bottle.

He said to himself that he has no right to look at people's past. And he guessed Gintoki's one is a sad one, so talking about it would only hurt his feelings.

" Say, isn't that Shouyo-sensei's Katana? Did he give it to you?"

Gintoki just nodded in response. He didn't know what to say. After all, who wouldn't scared after hearing a story about a child eating peacefully in the middle of an abandoned battlefield full of corpses?

" Then you must be great! To have Shouyo-sensei intrust his sword to you, you must have something that the others here don't." Katsura said while admiring Gintoki.

" Hey Zura! What are you doing?" A new kid appeared beside Katsura.

He had black hair, but unlike Katsura, It was short. He was wearing a yellow kimono with a purple haori on top.

" It's not Zura, It's Katsura!" Katsura said while facing the kid.

" Eh? Are you the new kid?" He said, not listening to Katsura.

" The name's Takasugi, what's yours? "

" Gi..Gintoki." Gintoki replied nervously. Its the second time he met someone of his age. He was a bit used to having conversations now. But nevertheless, he was still a bit embarrassed.

" AHAHAHA! So it's Kintoki eh?" Someone said while laughing out like an idiot. Katsura and Takasugi immediately kicked the child's head.

" Stop bullying the new child on his first day! Where did you even learn those dirty words?!" Katsura said in anger.

" AHAHAHA! Calm down Zura, I was just being friendly! AHAHAHA!" A bowl of rice got thrown on his face. Takasugi also threw a plate of Takoyaki at him.

" Its not Zura! It's Katsura!"

" And there is nothing 'friendly' about how you're calling him! Are you plotting to affect him with your 'idiot clown' disease?!" Takasugi yelled at the kid.

" AHAHAHA! Don't take it too seriously, I'm sorry ok? AHAHAHA!"

Veins popped out of Katsura and Takasugi's heads. Well, at least he already said sorry. They still wanted to beat him up. But for Gintoki's sake, they held back.

" Sorry for the noise Gintoki. Don't worry, Sakamoto already said sorry."

" O..Ok.."

" AHAHAHA! Yeah! Sorry ok Kinto-" He was about to finish his sentence when the other two kids jumped on his head.

**" STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"**

* * *

" Ok class. Its time to study. Clean up your mess and go to the classroom." Shouyo-sensei said.

The other kids cleaned up their mess and went out of the dining room. Gintoki, with the help of Katsura, cleaned up his mess and started to walk out of the room. Although... He didn't know _where_ the classroom was.

" Well, since you're new here. Let me show you the way to the classroom. This temple is quite big after all."

" Yeah, it would be a pain if you got lost." Takasugi said.

" AHAHAHA! Make sure you don't get lost Kinto-"

" **YOU** BE QUITE!"

They went to the classroom together. Shouyo-sensei was already waiting in front of the classroom. He smiled when he saw Gintoki coming together with his new friends.

" See? I told you you could make friends if you have courage to do so."

Gintoki just nodded in response. He was embarrassed at himself. He didn't knew that making friends was this easy. He just had to gather courage and accept their kindness; Something he couldn't do when he was still on his endless journey.

" So lets see... Today you'll be sitting.." Shouyo-sensei searchedfor an empty desk. He let out a sigh.

" Oh no, I forgot to get a new desk ready. Sorry Gintoki, I guess you have to sit on the back for today. I'll get you a desk and notebook tomorrow ok?" He said while facing Gintoki.

Gintoki gave an "ok" in response. He then went to the back of the class and sat there. Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto went to their own desk and opened their notebooks . The class started.

Gintoki didn't understand what was being thought. He looked at the sakura tree outside the class. A gust of wind blew and some of the sakura petals landed on him. It was a peaceful sight. Never had he once enjoyed something this peaceful. The sound of the quite wind was relaxing. The sound of the sakura tree swaying was beautiful. And before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

"Gin..."

"... Gintoki"

" Ooooooooy! Gintoki!" Gintoki woke up by the sound of Takasugi's voice. He was sleeping quite soundly. He was drooling on his clothes.

" Class finished five minutes ago. You were busy sleeping the whole time."

" AHAHAHA! Must've been a good sleep eh Kintoki?! Look at that drool! AHAHAHA!"

The two kids kicked Sakamoto on the face. Causing him to fall on the ground.

" Be quite." They both said together.

" Well, now's the time for sword practice. Lets head to the dojo."

* * *

**Thats the end of the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll make sure to update soon. And please leave a review! Thanks! :D **


	3. Temple Exploration

**This is the Third Chapter! Please Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**3. Temple Exploration**

The group went to the Dojo. Everyone was handed a wooden sword and body protecters. They were grouped in pairs. Gintoki was paired with Katsura.

" Okay, this time. I am going to test your attack strength. Hit your partner with all you've got. The first row. Start!"

Everyone on the first row striked their partner. Katsura tried to strike Gintoki. But Gintoki, who reacted to his natural instinct, defended himself with his wooden sword.

" No Gintoki, you're supposed to let Katsura hit you. This is a test of strength." Shouyo-sensei said while smiling.

"I..I'm sorry.." Gintoki was embarrased. But thanks to Shouyo-sensei's "Don't worry, just do your best" smile, he was able to get up and keep going.

" Ok, the second row. Start!"

" Come on Gintoki! Strike with all you've got!" Katsura said trying to encourage Gintoki.

Gintoki gave a nod and striked Katsura with all his might. Katsura was surprised of Gintoki's strength and fell on his back.

" Katsura-san! Are you okay?" Gintoki said while helping Katsura get up.

" Yeah, I'm okay. The body protecters worked really well. But I have to admit, you're strong Gintoki!" Katsura said while admiring Gintoki's strength.

Gintoki sighed in relief. He was so thankful he didn't hurt his new friend. He didn't wan't to lose anymore friends. Especially the ones he met now were very special. The class continued till daytime. Everyone stopped and had lunch together at the dining room.

* * *

" Hey! I was saving that for last!"

" First come, first served. Its your fault for not eating it when you had the chance Zura."

" Its not Zura, Its Katsura! And if you don't give me my takoyaki back I'm stealing your sushi!"

" Hey! Thats my favorite favorite sushi! Gimme that!"

" Then give me back my Takoyaki!"

" Never!"

The two were bickering back and forth. Stealing each other's food. They were like hungry beasts fighting over prey. Gintoki could only watch from the side. He was staring at the two rival's strange behaviour.

" HAHAHA! Funny scene eh Kintoki?" The sentence earned him a noodle soup on his head.

**" STOP SAYING INAPPROPRIATE THINGS!"** The two rivals yelled.

* * *

After lunch, it was free time. Gintoki took this chance to explore the temple with Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto. They insisted on following him because it would be dangerous if he lost his way in the big temple and ended up going into the forest.

" Well, lets see.. This is the students bathroom. We all wash ourselves here in the morning and afternoon." Katsura explained

" AHAHAHA! There was this one time when I po-" He was about to make a full sentence when his mouth was kicked by Takasugi.

" Be quite you disgusting clown, or I'll rip that pitiful mouth of yours." Takasugi said with a creepy voice.

" O...okay. I'll try to. Ahaha." Sakamoto said while trembling.

" Whatever. Next is the bedrooms. Each room is occupied by three people. Me, Takasugi and Sakamoto here share the same room. Thats why we know each other so well."

" Can I share the room with you too?" Gintoki asked

" Well, the room is supposed to be shared with only three people... But maybe we can ask Sensei!"

" AHAHAHA! You really are lonely eh Kinto-" He was smacked to the ground by Takasugi and Katsura.

" Didn't I tell you to be quite?" Takasugi said with scary eyes looking directly at Sakamoto.

" Next is the dining room. We eat all of our meals here. The meals are cooked by experienced chefs. Thats why the meals here are all delicious."

" You guys waste the meals by spilling the food or throwing it to me though! AHAHAHA!"

" And just who made us waste those meals?" Katsura said while looking at Sakamoto with a creepy face.

" S..Sorry Zura! Just Kidding! AHAHAHA!"

" Its not Zura, it's Katsura!"

" Stop it you guys. You're giving of weird examples to Gintoki."

" AHAHAHA! I almost forgot about you! Sorry Kinto-" He was about to finish his sentence when the two kids kicked him on the stomach. Making him crash into the ground.

" YOU are the one thats supposed to stop." They said together.

" Next is the classroom. We have classroom studies in the morning and afternoon. The one who teaches them is Shouyo-sensei."

" They're mostly boring. But when he gets serious, he gets the whole class' attention. AHAHAHA!"

" It's not exactly boring. I like the studies." Katsura said.

" Only you are the one who doesn't think its boring Zura."

" Its not Zura, It's Katsura! And so what? I just like those studies!"

" Whatever.." Takasugi sighed

" Well, there are many more rooms. But we have to stop here. Class is going to start soon. Lets go Gintoki!" Katsura said while taking Gintoki into the classroom.

And yup, they made it on time. The class started and everybody listened. When the class finished, It was afternoon free time. Gintoki and the others resumed their 'temple exploration'.

* * *

" So... Lets see.. Where were we again?" Katsura asked.

" We were at the classroom weren't we? Where do we go next?" Takasugi asked.

" AHAHAHA! How about the dojo?" Sakamoto said.

" Well, for once. Good idea Sakamoto."

They made their way to the dojo in the middle of the temple. It was quite small, but enough to fit the whole class.

" Well, this is the dojo. We practice our swordsmanship here. We train to become great Samurai. We have swords classes after the morning class." Takasugi explained

" Say.. Your swords skill were really good. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Katsura asked.

" W... Well. Since was orphaned, I had to survive by myself. So maybe I just learned from experience."

" Wow! You must be a great fighter. Being able to survive without the help of an adult!"

" Yeah! Your skills are near Takasugi's. He's the strongest student here! AHAHAHA!"

" N..No really. I'm not all that great."

" No really, you are strong. I'd like to fight you someday." Takasugi said

" Well then, lets continue."

" Ok, lets see... This is the back yard. This is mostly where we and the other students play during our free time." Takasugi explained

"Not much to see here. Its basically just a wide piece of land."

" Next is Shouyo-sensei's room. This is where Shouyo-sensei sleeps. He has his own bathroom connected to the room." Takasugi said.

" Well, since we aren't allowed to go in. Lets just go to the next one."

" You're basically skipping the explanations Takasugi."

" Give me a break. Its boring to explain that much Zura."

" Its not Zura, its Katsura!"

" Whatever.."

" Ok then, finally. Its the kitchen. This is where the professional chefs cook the food for the students. They're currently cooking dinner right now."

" Don't tell Sensei but we once stole food from the fridge when we couldn't sleep till midnight." Katsura whispered to Gintoki.

" Yeah! That was a brilliant feat! AHAHAHA!"

" Sakamoto, can you even stop talking that loudly for even a _single_ minute? And stop that idiotic laugh of yours, it makes me sick." Takasugi said.

" No can do! AHAHAHA!"

" Okay, Zura. Help me cut his throat right off." Takasugi said with a sadistic face.

" Its not Zura, Its Katsura! And stop it Takasugi. He's never going to stop even if you torture him to death. You're fighting a futile fight."

" I don't care. This idiot has pushed my patience too far. I'm going to kill him right here and right now." Katsura stopped Takasugi when he was going to bash Sakamoto's head onto the ground. Then, a sound came from the dining room.

" Dinner is ready! Lets eat everyone!"

Hearing that, Takasugi and Katsura rushed to the dining room. They didn't want their favorite foods to be taken by each other. Gintoki and Sakamoto just stared at them in silence. Not knowing how to react.

* * *

**Thats the end of the third chapter! Sorry if any of the characters were out of character. I'll make sure to update soon and please leave a review! :D **


	4. Friends or Rivals?

**Okay! This is the forth chapter of the story! I'm sorry it there is any mistakes in the story. Please enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**4. Friends or Rivals?**

" Hey! You stole my tofu again!"

" Its your fault for not protecting them when they were right there. You're a failure of a samurai, Takasugi."

" That has nothing to do with my Tofu! Give me that!"

" Not going to happen!"

" Then I'm eating your miso soup!"

" No way- Hey! Give me that back!"

" Not on my book!"

" Fine then! I'm stealing your riceballs!"

" Why...You...!

Katsura and Takasugi were fighting over food again. They were like tigers fighting over who gets the meat. Why cant they just share? Well, maybe thats why they're so close to each other.

" AHAHAHA! See, I told you that they were wasting the delicious food! AHAHAHA!"

"..."

" ...Its nice..." Gintoki muttered.

" Hm? What did you say?" Sakamoto asked.

" Its nice to have those kind of friends."

" AHAHAHA! They're not exactly friends, they're rivals that can work together on certain times! "

" Then... I'm going to find a rival someday. I'm going to find a good one so we can be good friends."

" AHAHAHA! Just make sure you don't find ones that's like those two Kintoki! You'll be fighting all ye-" He said when 2 pieces of bread was thrown right into his mouth.

**" SHUT UP!"**

* * *

The four of them finished their meal. Takasugi and Katsura finished their 'food fight'. Now everyone was taking a bath. They were preparing to go to sleep.

" Oh yes, Gintoki. You don't have a group yet. Where do you want to sleep?" Shouyo-sensei asked.

" He can sleep with us sensei!" Katsura said

" Are you sure its not cramped?"

" AHAHAHA! Don't worry! Our room has _lots_ of space!"

" Well... Since you're one of his first friends. I'll let him sleep with you. I'll bring one of the spare futons to your room. Meanwhile, you guys wash yourselves ok?"

" Understood, Sensei." Takasugi said.

* * *

They all took a bath and changed to their sleep-clothes. The spare futon was already neatly placed on the floor by Shouyo-sensei. They went into their futon and started to cuddle in. Shouyo-sensei left with a "Good night.". They were sleeping soundly.

" Did someone fart?" Takasugi asked. He was smelling a weird smell from inside the room.

" Not me."

" I didn't."

" Maybe not me."

" Oh, ok fi- HEY! Who just said 'maybe not me'?!" Gintoki and Katsura pointed at Sakamoto who was dripping with sweat.

" Y...You little.."

" C...Calm down Takasugi. I'm really sorry ok?" He said while trembling

" Calm down?! How do you expect me to sleep with this disgusting smell in the background?!"

" I...I don't k...Know."

" W...Why you.. I'm going to kill you right here and right now!" Takasugi said while he was going to hit Sakamoto with his pillow. Unfortunately the pillow slipped from his hands and hit Katsura's face.

" What was that for, Bakasugi?!" Katsura said while throwing the pillow back to Takasugi. Takasugi dodged the pillow, but it hit Gintoki's face that was behind Takasugi's.

" That hurts..." Gintoki said with a creepy voice.

" That hurts you know!" He said, throwing the pillow to Katsura's face. Fortunately, Katsura dodged and the pillow hit Takasugi's face.

" That is it! I am done with you guys! Lets start you cowards!" Takasugi said in anger.

" Who's scared?" Katsura said.

" I'm so angry right now, I'm going to go berserk." Gintoki said

" AHAHAHA! This is gonna be fun!"

From then on, it became a four-way pillow fight. Everybody was attacking each other.

" TAKE THIS!" Gintoki said while attacking Takasugi

" Dodged it! You'll never hit me!" Takasugi said while dodging Gintoki's attack.

" You sure?! Look behind!" Katsura said while attacking Takasugi.

" Hmph, joining forces?" Takasugi said.

" No, I just came right on time for my next attack."

" AHAHAHAHA! This is fun!"

" You haven't seen my best yet!"

The fight continued till midnight. Everyone was exhausted. They fell asleep in the middle of the fight. The next morning, Shouyo-sensei came to wake the children. He was surprised to see the room. There were feathers everywhere. The Pillows and Futons were a mess. Everybody was sleeping messily on the floor. And they all had a peaceful face and a smile.

" Now now, what happened here last night?"

* * *

**Thats it for the fourth chapter! Sorry it was quite short. I'll make sure to update soon so stay tuned! ; ) **


	5. Ghosts aren't Real, Right?

**Ok! This is the fifth chapter. Sorry It took a bit longer that the other chapters. But please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**5. Ghosts aren't real, right?**

Gintoki woke up in the morning. It was already five days since he stayed in the temple. He still didn't really understand the studies there. But he can still listen and pick up some of the things. As with sword classes, he is known to be one of the best. Rivaling Takasugi, the strongest student. He has made many friends. But his most valuable ones were Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto.

" Hey! You're taking my egg rolls!" Katsura said

" Its revenge for the other time."

" I thought we already got through that!"

" Not in my heart."

" W..Why you... Fine! I'm taking your okonomiyaki!

" Thats mine! Give it back!"

" Yeah yeah, For the Okonomiyaki, you can have my pickled vegetables."

" I didn't ask for your pickled vegetables! I asked for my Okonomiyaki! And I hate pickled vegetables!"

" I'm never going to give it back!"

" Give it up you guys. The others are getting annoyed." Gintoki said lazily.

" Stay out of this, Bakata!" They both said together

" Hey! Did you just call me Bakata?! Ok, you did didn't you?! Fine! As payment, I'm taking your ice-creams!"

" Hey! Thats my favorite ice-cream! How dare you!" Takasugi said while snatching his ice-cream away from Gintoki.

" Don't forget you're still fighting with me!" Katsura said.

" Get out of this! I'm saving my ice-cream!"

" He also took my ice-cream so were the same!"

" And he took your curry as well!"

" Eh? Wha- Hey! Give me that back Gintoki!"

" Only if you two stop fighting." He said while eating Katsura's curry.

" NEVER!" They both said.

" AHAHAHA! Having a nice breakfast eh, Kintoki?" Sakamoto earned three bowls of rice on his head and face.

**" IT'S NOT ****KIN****TOKI, IT'S ****GIN****TOKI!"** The three of them said together.

* * *

Gintoki has been able to make his relationship with his friends stronger. He tends to get into fights with them, but he enjoys those fights. It was free time. Everyone was enjoying the day.

" Hey, I've been wondering. What is that light I see every night from our room?" Gintoki asked.

"Hm? I've never seen one." Katsura said

"AHAHAHA! Have you been imagining things Kinto-" He was kicked by the three kids on the head.

" YOU be quite." They said together

" But really Gintoki. You might be just imagining things. Maybe you were dreaming when you saw it?" Katsura said

" Hm? Is that so? Oh well, nevermind."

" Ah! Its almost class time! Sorry Gintoki, I'm going!" Katsura said while running to the classroom.

" AHAHAHA! I'm going too bye Kinto-" Takasugi and Gintoki jumped on Sakamoto's head.

" Don't you dare say another word, clown freak. Now go before we smash you to pieces." They both said.

Sakamoto quickly ran to the classroom. Even if he was a positive person, he did _not _want to get attacked by the sadistic duo.

" Not going Takasugi?"

" Well, I have something I need to talk about."

* * *

" Sssh! Be quite! What if they see us?!"

" There's no such thing, idiot!"

" But why in the world are we here with you? Were supposed to be sleeping at the temple."

**~FLASHBACK~**

" Actually, I see those lights too. I've asked Katsura and Sakamoto about the lights but they don't seem to see it."

" N..No..Takasugi it can't be right?" Gintoki said while shivering.

" Its a maybe. We're the only ones in the whole school that are able to see those lights, don't know about Shouyo-sensei though."

" No way! There's no such thing!"

" Well, maybe we can prove their existence or non existence."

" Takasugi, you're not planning to...are you?"

" I'm going there at night. Come with me if you're not scared, scaredy-cat."

" What?! I am NOT scared! Fine! Let me show you how brave I can be Bakasugi! I'm coming with you!"

" Challenge accepted."

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

" You're the one that insisted on coming with us."

" Yeah Zura! Don't tell me you can't sleep by yourself! Ahahaha!"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura! I came with you so I can stop you if you do anything rash."

" We can take care of ourselves Zura. You're not our mother." Takasugi said.

" T...Takasugi.. There." Gintoki pointed at the lights that were behind the trees. It was floating.

" S...Spirit balls? " Takasugi said in fear.

" What are you guys talking about? There's nothing there."

" N..No Zura. We c..can see spirits w...while you guys d..don't." Gintoki said while shivering.

" You just said you don't believe in spirits." Katsura said.

" G...Give me a break. Who w...wouldn't after seeing f...floating spirit balls?" Takasugi said.

Gintoki and Takasugi were absolutely frightened. Cold sweat was running through their body. Sakamoto and Katsura just stared at them. They couldn't see spirits. Suddenly, a loud crash came from the woods. It was getting closer and closer to them.

" G..Gintoki y..you here that?"

" Y...Yeah a...absolutely."

" W..What is that sound?"

" Z..Zura! You can hear it?"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura! Yeah, if its those loud crashes that are coming from inside the woods, I can absolutely here them."

" Maybe a hungry bear? AHAHAHA!"

" H..ow in the w..world c..can you laugh a..at a time like t...this... Sakamoto?"

" N..No, he's a...actually scared t..too. S..See? He's s..sweating."

" O..k, so basically. Everyone is scared and the only thing to do is.."

**" RUUUUUN!"**

* * *

**Thats it for the fifth chapter! I'll update soon! Sorry for any mistakes I've made. Thanks for Reading! ;D **


	6. To Protect

**Ok! This the sixth chapter. Thanks for reading my story this far! Please Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**6. To Protect**

They ran with all their might. The loud crashes from the forest became louder, the creature was chasing them. It finally caught up with the kids. The creature was big. It had green-black skin, a scary face and a spirit balls were floating around him.

" What is that thing?!"

" How should I know?!"

" I heard about a legend of a monster that rulled the land thousands of years ago! The monster killed many innocent people! Everytime he kills people, he gets stronger! The spirit balls around him belongs to the people he has killed! But at the end, he was defeated by a warrior! Maybe the monster here is the same as the one in the legend!" Katsura explained

" Then why is it here?! Shouldn't it be dead?!"

" The monster will reincarnate every thousand years! From my guess, I think he appeared not long ago! There aren't too many spirit balls around him! He's probably still weak!"

" Is that so?" Takasugi stopped and faced the monster. He pulled out the wooden sword he stole from the dojo.

" Takasugi! What are you doing?!"

" You guys go to the temple and find Sensei! I'll hold him off here!"

" But Takasugi! Even if he's still weak, there's no chance you can beat him! He's one of the strongest creatures out there!"

" Thats why I told you to get Shouyo-sensei! If we run any further, we'll only be leading him to the temple! Do you wan't our friends to be killed?!"

" But, Taka-"

" Just Go! I won't forgive you if any one of our friends die!"

" ...Takasugi, you're also my friend..."

" Don't you dare die on me." Katsura said while running to the temple.

" Hmph, now that everything is in control..."

" I won't let you take a single step further from here on you ugly freak!"

* * *

" Oi." A voice came from behind.

" Getting all of the good parts aren't we?"

" Gintoki! What are you doing here?" Takasugi looked back to see Gintoki. He was lazily standing there, holding the sword Shouyo-sensei gave him.

" Give me a break. Do you think I'm going to let one of my friends die infront of me? And get real, that wooden sword is not enough to kill a hungry beast."

" Gintoki."

" For a hungry beast like him. The child who was called a corpse-eating demon..." He said while pulling out his sword.

" I'M HIS BEST OPPONENT!" Gintoki charged into the monster.

" Heh, getting all the glory aren't you? Do you plan on taking away the 'strongest student' title away from me?" Takasugi said while smirking.

" NOT ON MY BOOK!" He attacked the monster.

The two of them charged at the monster. Even if the monster was in a weak state, it was still strong. They were lucky the monster hasn't killed too many people. If not, they would have died on the first strike.

* * *

" Hey, are you sure Zura will make it?!"

" Don't worry! He's not the one to give up! Even if he is a bit of a coward!"

" Yeah! I bet he's gonna show up with his 'its not Zura, Its Katsura!'."

" Absolutely!"

They fought the monster with all their might. The monster's attacks were getting stronger and its defence was getting harder. They had a rough time. Both of them were exhausted.

" Hey, can you still keep going?"

" Yeah, on the other hand. This monster seems to have great stamina. He doesn't seem tired in the slightest bit."

" Is that so? I guess we'll have to ke-" Gintoki fell to the ground.

" Hey! Gintoki! Are you alright?!" Gintoki was breathing heavily. Takasugi was surprised to see blood coming out of a big wound on Gintoki's chest.

" Gintoki! You have a heavy wound! Don't move, it'll only get worse!"

" A... are you kidding me? I c..can still go." Gintoki said as he forced himself to get up.

" Gintoki! Don't force yourself! You'll die!"

" I might as well die than letting my friend die in front of me." He said as he walked up to the monster. Preparing to attack.

The monster punched the ground infront of Gintoki, making it crack. Gintoki jumped and slashed the monster's neck. The monster easily dodged and was about to hit Gintoki when Takasugi cut of the monster's hand.

" You're also my friend. I won't let you die in-front of me too."

Gintoki gave a small smile in return. Taksugi continued to attack the monster with great speed. Gintoki cut of the monster's other arm and almost slashed one of its feet. Suddenly, a burst of pain came from Gintoki's wound. The monster took this chance to try and stomp on Gintoki. Takasugi was too far away to counter attack. There was nothing he could do.

" GINTOKIIIIIII!"

* * *

Takasugi woke up to find himself in his room. He woke up weakly. He then remembered that he was fighting with a monster in the forest with Gintoki. And Gintoki was going to be stomped on. He quickly ran out of the room. He was greeted by Shouyo-sensei's smile.

" Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

" I'm okay. But how about Gintoki?! Is he okay?!"

" Don't worry, he's sleeping in another room. I've already treated his wounds."

Takasugi sighed in relief. Thank goodness Gintoki was alright. He was ashamed at himself for not having the strength to protect a precious friend. Even though Gintoki protected him with all his might. Tears came running from his eyes.

" I've heard it all from Katsura. The monster has been dealt with. But don't do anything that rash ever again. It was a miracle that nobody died."

Takasugi just stayed quite. He didn't want to talk to his Sensei. After all, it was he that started all of this mess. He promised to himself to never let his friends be in danger like that ever again.

" But... I'm proud of you."

Takasugi was confussed. He nearly got his friend killed. And he was the one that challenged Gintoki and eventually made evryone go into that dangerous forest. What was there to be proud of? There wasn't a single thing.

"You stayed and fought the monster so it wouldn't get any closer to the temple right? And I'm sure you tried to protect Gintoki in every way." Shouyo-sensei said while smiling.

" When a Samurai has found the thing he wants to protect, he will protect it until the very end."

" Takasugi, you have become a true Samurai." Shouyo-sensei said while walking away.

Takasugi stared in silence. He never thought he would be forgiven. Especially after Gintoki was suffering a heavy wound. He was thankful he has a kind sensei.

" Thank you, Shouyo-sensei." He said while smiling.

* * *

The next day, Katsura, Sakamoto and Takasugi visited Gintoki. They heard from Shouyo-sensei that Gintoki has woken up and right that second, they quickly rushed to his room.

" GINTOKI!" They shouted while banging the door.

" What are you guys? A group of gorillas? My eardrums are killing me."

" T...Thank goodness you're okay. W..what if you..you..died...?" Katsura said with tears overflowing from his eyes.

" Stop those tears crybaby Zura. You're wetting the floor."

" It's not Zura, It's Katsura! And I'm not a crybaby!"

" Yeah yeah. So how're you feeling Gintoki?"

" Better."

" AHAHAHA! I knew you could handle it Kinto-" Sakamoto was about to finish when he was punched on the face by Gintoki.

" You wanna make me feel bad again?"

" Well, good to have you back. Gintoki."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if the battle scenes weren't good. I'm not good in writing battle scenes. I'll be sure to update soon! Please leave a review! (^^)/**


	7. Sakura Tree

**This is the seventh chapter. Sorry I took a bit long. Please Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**7. Sakura Tree**

It was midnight at the temple. There was no sound except the sound of the peaceful wind blowing the green grass on the ground. Everyone was asleep.

" Can't sleeeeeeeeeep..."

" Quite down Gintoki. Were trying to sleep too you know."

" I can't stand it. That ghost story Sakamoto told is stamped into my mind."

" AHAHAHA! I did good eh?"

"DAMN YOU SAKAMOTO!" They hit Sakamoto for the thirteenth time that night.

Sakamoto told them a story about the Sakura tree outside their room. The temple had three Sakura trees. One outside the classroom, one in the backyard, and one outside their room.

* * *

The story was about a girl who was killed by an assassin because of her debt. It was said that the girl was planning to make a sakura viewing place to pay off her debt but failed to do so because she was killed before she could do it. The Sakura tree outside was the first Sakura tree she had planted. Every year on her death day, she would come to the Sakura tree and write 'soul' on one of the branches with what seems to be blood. And she would leave just like that.

" Nononono! Ghosts aren't real! Ghosts aren't real!" Gintoki said while shaking his head.

" Why do we always have to put up with scary things?"

" There's no way that story's true right? Right?"

" Actually, I asked one of the chefs here. He said that one year ago, he found the word 'soul' written on one of the Sakura trees with something...Red." Takasugi said, frightened.

"AHAHAHA! And today's the day too!"

"..."

The three of them stared at Sakamoto for quite a long time. Then, their face went as pale as paper.

" Um, why are you guys looking at me?"

" Sakamoto, say that again."

" Hm? Uh? Today's the day the girl will come?"

" WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!" The three jumped on Sakamoto's face.

" Why.. you...! You told us that on purpose didn't you?!"

" Yeah, you were scared that you were the only one who knew the story and decided to share your fear with us!"

" Thats it! I'm absolutely going to kill you this time!"

* * *

When they were busy beating up Sakamoto, a sound came from outside. Everyone's face went pale. It was getting closer...closer and closer. They quickly went onto their futons and closed their eyes.

" I...Its heeeeer.. It's definitely heeer...!"

" C...Calm down Gintoki. Just be quite and she won't notice you."

" Thats easy to say! I can't stop shiveriiiiing...!"

" T...Then just close your eyes and t...try to sleep!" Takasugi said in a low voice.

" I can't! every-time I close my eyes I get scary images. Its the same whether I close my eyes or open them!"

There was splish-splashing sounds outside. And the sound of a brush moving on a tree branch.

" S...She started to wriiiiiteee...!"

" That's absolutely the sound of a brush sliding on a tree!"

" O...Okay... Breath in... Breath out.."

"C... Calm down Zura!"

" It's not Zura, it's Katsura! " Katsura accidentally let out a scream.

The thing outside, as if noticing the sound. Came closer and closer. The sound became louder and louder.

" I..It's comiiiing..!"

" Its all your fault Zura! I'll haunt you to death if I die!"

" I'm sorry ok? I'm really really sorryyyyy."

" I'm never going to forgive you if I really die by the hands of that ghost!"

" O..oy, Takasugi."

" What?"

" Y..you still have the two wooden swords you stole from the dojo right?" Gintoki said while shivering.

" Y..yeah, what of it?"

" Give me one of them."

" Oy oy, you're not planning to attack her are you?"

" B..better safe than sorry. We'll be killed anyway. So hurry up and give me the sword!"

" Fine. But I'm going with you." He said while throwing a wooden sword to Gintoki.

They creeped to the door. Waiting for the girl to open the door and come in.

" When she opens the door, strike with all you've got!"

Gintoki gave a nod in response. They focused all of their senses on the door. The door slowly opened. Revealing long gray hair that was blowing because of the cold wind. Both of them attacked and the person fell on their back.

" Shouyo-sensei?"

* * *

" Ahahahahaha!"

" You don't have to laugh that much Shouyo-sensei.." Gintoki said as his face went bright red.

" Sorry, sorry. But it was so funny on how you mistook me for a ghost."

" Then, the one who wrote 'soul' on the Sakura tree every year was you Shouyo-sensei?" Katsura asked

" Yes, I write it every midnight on the same day every year."

" Why would you do that sensei? Knowing you, it probably wasn't for anything bad, was it?"

" Well, its something like a good luck charm."

" What does the Sakura tree have to do with a good luck charm?" takasugi asked

" The Sakura tree blooms every year. But the time limit till the petals begin to fall off is very short. But when it does bloom, its beauty rises to the top of the world. It's just a saying that the Sakura tree is an example to live your life to the fullest. I write 'soul' every year on the Sakura tree so the ones who stay here will have a soul like the Sakura tree. Living your life to the best."

" But, why is it only the Sakura tree outside our room?"

" Because that Sakura tree has been here since the temple was built. Basically, it's the mother of all the Sakura trees in the temple."

" Then, what was that story about the girl who was killed?" Gintoki asked

" Eh? There was a story like that? Oh yes! When I was writing on the Sakura tree last year, I felt somebody looking at me. But I couldn't find the person so I thought it was just my feeling. Maybe they mistook me for a girl because of my long hair?"

Katsura, Gintoki and Takasugi looked at Sakamoto with killer eyes. Anyone could see the black flames surrounding them. Sakamoto, who noticed his life was in danger, quickly ran away with all of his might.

**" SAKAMOTOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**Thats it for the seventh chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it! I'll be sure to update soon, so stay tuned! :D**


	8. Tanabata Wish

**Hi everyone! This is the eight chapter. Please enjoy! :D**

**P.S: Sorry it took longer than the others. My holiday finished today and I had to go home. I couldn't write on the train because I have motion sickness. Sorry to bother you.**

* * *

**8. Tanabata Wish**

It was the day before Tanabata. Everyone was busy preparing the bamboo trees to hang the Tanabata wishes. Gintoki, Sakamoto, Katsura and Takasugi was busy preparing... Well, at least half of them were.

" Oooy! Can you two stop lazying around and help us out?!"

" Cool down Zura, you'll go bald if you work yourself too hard." Gintoki said while lying on the floor.

" It's not Zura, It's Katsura! Tomorrow is Tanabata. You should help prepare the bamboo trees so your wish will come true. And I'm not an old man, so I can't go bald!"

" Thats just superstition. There's no such thing as wishes that comes true because you wished for it. You have to work for your wishes to come true." Takasugi said lazily

" AHAHAHAHA! As stiff as always eh? Kinto-" He got kicked on the face by Gintoki.

" My name is **_Gin_**toki, not **_Kin_**toki!" Gintoki said while getting ready to attack Sakamoto again.

" Stop it Gintoki. Its not worth beating him up. He'll just repeat it again and again. You're waisting your time." Takasugi said.

" Maybe you're right. Oh well, whatever." Gintoki laid down again.

" Just how lazy can you guys get?!"

" As lazy as a sleeping bear can get." Gintoki said.

" Whatever... Well, don't blame me if your wish doesn't come true." Katsura said while walking away.

"..."

" Say, Takasugi."

" What?"

" What is Tanabata?" Gintoki said while facing Takasugi.

Takasugi stared at Gintoki for quite a long time. Then his face went pale.

**" YOU DON'T KNOW?!**" Takasugi said while in shock. He finally regained his calmness after 3 minutes.

" Even for an idiot like you, this is too much."

" Give me a break okay? My parents died when I was young. So I didn't really get any lessons about those kind of things."

" Don't you listen to the lectures in class?"

" Too boring. Sometimes I don't even get what Shouyo-sensei's talking about."

Takasugi let out a sigh. So Gintoki was this kind of idiot.

* * *

" Tanabata is a festival held on the seventh day of the seventh month. We write our wish on a piece of paper and hang it on a bamboo tree, hoping our wish will come true."

" Why is it held on the seventh day of the seventh month? Why do we write a wish on a piece of paper? Why do we hang it on a bamboo tree?"

Takasugi let out another sigh. This is going to be rough.

" There once lived a farmer named Mikeran. One day, he found a piece of cloth that belonged to a god named Tanabata. Tanabata asked him if he had found the cloth, but Mikeran lied and told Tanabata that he would help her with her search. They eventually fell in love with each other and had many children."

" What happened next?"

" One day, Tanabata found her cloth on the roof of Mikeran's home. Tanabata said she would forgive Mikeran if he weaved 1000 wooden sandals and placed it under a bamboo tree. She would not see him until he has done her bidding. Mikeran weaved 1000 sandals and placed it under a bamboo tree. The bamboo tree grew tall and Mikeran climbed the bamboo tree. When he finally reached the top, he noticed that he was one step short."

" So how did Mikeran reach Tanabata's place?"

" Mikeran called out to Tanabata and she decided to help him and lift him up. Mikeran's father wasn't very pleased and gave him the job to watch over a melon field without touching a single melon for three days and three nights. Mikeran however, grew very thirsty as he watched over the melons and touched one of the melon. The melon immediately grew into a flowing river and separated Mikeran and Tanabata forever. Tanabata begged her father to let her see Mikeran again. Her father, feeling sorry for her, let them meet on the seventh day of the seventh month every year."

" Get it?" Takasugi said with a tired voice.

" I still don't get your story. What does this have to do with hanging a piece of paper with your wish on it on a bamboo tree? Sure, the day was the same. But it didn't explain my question."

" I TOLD YOU THAT MUCH AND YOU STILL DON'T GET IT?!"

" Hey, you should be grateful that I even asked you to explain it to me. It means that I trust your intelligence."

" I don't need **you** to have trust in my intelligence!"

" So?" Gintoki said with his brows twitched up.

_" Calm down... Calm down... You can get trough this... Calm down..." _Takasugi said in his head while suppressing his anger.

" Its just tradition ok? Its to make the Tanabata festival merrier."

" Oh. I thought it was just some nonsense like throwing a coin into a well. But I'll try this time. Seems fun. Bye Takasugi." Gintoki said while walking lazily. Takasugi just stared into the distance.

_" Idiot! Why did I even bother to explain it to him?! Idiot!"_

* * *

The next day, Takasugi, Katsura, Sakamoto and Gintoki went to hang their wishes on the bamboo tree. They made their way and wrote their wishes on a piece of paper.

" Hey Zura, What did you wish for?"

" It's not Zura, it's Katsura! And I'm not telling."

" Whatever. It's probably something idiotic anyway."

" It is not! Then what did you wish for Bakasugi?!"

" You have no right to know my wish."

" AHAHAHAHA! It's probably something about yakult right?" That sentence earned him a kick on the head by Takasugi.

" Oh yeah. Takasugi suddenly went nuts for Yakult right? When did that start again?"

" I think it was 2 weeks ago wasn't it?"

" Think so. Hey Takasugi, what exactly happened?"

" I have no reason to answer that question."

" Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Sure. Yakult freak."

" What did you just call me?! Hey! You called me Yakult freak didn't you?! Well, its the same for you, perm head!"

" It's not my fault that my hair is shaped this way! At least my wish isn't as idiotic as yours!"

" Hmph, its probably about your hair anyway."

" No it isn't!"

" Yes it is!"

Electricity ran through Takasugi and Gintoki's eyes. Anyone could see the red, burning flames behind them.

" C... Calm down you two. Why don't we all just show our wishes at the same time and forget all of this?"

" Hmph, fine. But you all have to do it! I'll never forgive you if you betray me!"

" Right back at you, perm head."

" Ok, one, two, three."

Everyone showed their wish paper. Their faces were bright red. Except Sakamoto.

Katsura- I wish everyone would stop calling me 'Zura' and call me 'Katsura'.

Gintoki- I wish my hair was a bit straighter.

Takasugi- I wish I could drink yakult everyday.

Sakamoto- I wish the night sky would be clear everyday so I can see the stars every night.

After that, no one except Sakamoto who was laughing like an idiot(as always) said another word. They hung their Tanabata wish on the bamboo tree and left. That night, Shouyo-sensei took a peek at the wishes. He giggled when he saw Katsura, Takasugi and Gintoki's wish. Then, something caught his attention.

" Hm? There's something else written at the back of their papers."

Shouyo-sensei looked at the writings at the back of the papers. A smile formed on his lips.

_"I wish I could have the strength to protect all of my precious friends."_

* * *

**Thats it for the eight chapter. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. Please look forward to the next Chapter! :D**


	9. Special Day

**This is the ninth chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading my story this far. Thank for all of the reviews. Thank you for favoriting and following my story. Please enjoy!:D**

* * *

**9. Special Day**

It was a normal day. Everyone was studying, playing, eating, drinking and fighting. But one of the students was unexpectedly in a good mood today. Well... maybe.

" Hey, did Gintoki hit his head or something?"

" Why?"

" Can't you see? He's absolutely weird today."

" I can't see any difference."

" You just don't pay attention Zura. Can't you see? His eyes are 0.08mm wider."

" It's not Zura, It's Katsura! And how could you even notice something like that!?"

" AHAHAHAHA! Yep, Kintoki's absolutely cheery today!" That sentence earned him a glass of milk on the head.

" Well, lets go ask Shouyo-sensei. He might know som-HEY! What're you doing with my okonimiyaki?!"

" Revenge for last time."

" Why...You...!"

* * *

Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto resumed their breakfast. Well, Katsura and Takasugi resumed their 'food fight'. After breakfast, they went to Shouyo-sensei. He was outside his room preparing the things for needed for studying today.

" Shouyo-sensei, what's the matter with Gintoki?"

" Yeah, he seems a bit weird today."

" Eh? He was like that?" Shouyo-sensei said, confused.

" See, even Shouyo-sensei didn't notice. You're just imagining things Takasugi."

"AHAHAHA! Well, thats Kin- Gintoki, for you! He just doesn't show his happiness around others!" Sakamoto corrected his sentence.(He rarely does)

" Sakamoto, now you're being weird. What are you? A spy for Gintoki?"

" Well, lets see... Maybe its his birthday?" Shouyo-sensei said.

" What makes you say that Shouyo-sensei?"

" Well, I can't think of any other explanations than that."

" Could be. So? What do we do?" Takasugi asked.

" We could make a birthday party."

" We don't have the things to make a birthday party, Zura."

" It's not Zura, it's Katsura! So what do you say we do?"

" Lets prank him." Takasugi said with a smirk on his face.

" How exactly?"

" We'll make a surprise party."

" How is that any different?! You're just copying my idea!"

" I'm not copying. The sentence is different, Zura."

" It's not Zura, It's Katsura! The main idea is the same thing, Bakasugi!"

" Now, now everyone. How about we ask the chefs to cook a birthday cake for Gintoki? We could hold a party tonight. Everyone will be welcome."

" Doesn't it take a long time to make a cake? Are you sure we can finish before nighttime sensei?"

" Don't underestimate our chefs. They can even make a meal for every single student here three times a day." Shouyo-sensei said while giving an encouraging smile.

Everyone nodded in excitement. This was going to be the most exciting day. Well... If they succeed, that is.

* * *

" So how're we going to surprise him?"

" No idea."

" Ukh, thanks for nothing."

" AHAHAHA! How about we scare him with something?!"

" Sakamoto, this is a birthday party, not a haunted house."

" No no Zura, that might work."

" It's not Zura, Its Katsura!"

* * *

Gintoki was walking around the temple at night when Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto went and walked together with him. They walked together and nothing happened. Plan G- Start!

A gust of cold wind blew, making the cherry trees make a howling sound. The place became quiter, darker and colder.

" Hey, doesn't it seem a little cold?" Takasugi asked.

" Yeah, and why does it seem really quite?" Katsura continued.

" AHAHAHAHA! Don't tell me you guys are scared! Right Kinto-" He was about to finish when he earned a kick on the head by the other three.

**" STOP SAYING INAPPROPRIATE THINGS! "**

They were screaming and shouting at Sakamoto when a figure appeared in the shadows. It had long, flowing hair. A weird sound was coming from the scary looking figure. It was... The sound of crying children.

" W... W...What is that?"

" N...No way ghosts aren't real."

" I... It must be S...shouyo-sensei right?"

" S... Shouyo-sensei doesn't w...walk like that."

" L...Lets run." Katsura said while shivering.

" O..Ok, on the count of three." Takasugi replied.

" One, two, THREE!"

They all started running. The ghost gained speed and chased after them. It had great speed for a weak looking ghosts. Well, maybe thats why ghosts are so scary.

" I...Its chasing after us!"

" Don't look back! Just run!"

" Oh no! We've reached a dead end!"

" What?! Now what do we do?!"

" Calm down! Find an unlocked room and hide there!"

" Ghosts can go through walls!"

" Better safe than sorry! Hurry up and find one!"

" ...Ah! The dining room is unlocked! Lets hide there!"

" Good! Come on!"

* * *

They ran to the dining room. Quietly so the ghost won't notice them. They creeped to the door. Gintoki quietly opened the door and-

**" HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINTOKI!"**

A loud, cheerful, ear-breaking sound came from inside the dining room when Gintoki opened the door. There were many children smiling happily. Half of them with ice-cream on their lips. Gintoki nearly fell over from because of the surprise.

" Happy birthday, Gintoki."

" Eh? Um? Wha- oh yeah."

Then, the ghost came. It straightened its figure and became the well known sensei.

" Shouyo-sensei? The ghost was you?"

" Yeah! We did all this to surprise you Kintoki! AHAHAHA!" This earned him a pancake on his face.

" Well, I'll forgive you this time Sakamoto."

" Ok then, Come on in Gintoki!"

They all enjoyed the party. Gintoki ate 3/4 of the birthday cake and still wanted more, till he was stoped by Shouyo-sensei saying that everyone should have some too. Takasugi and Katsura had their food fight (as always) and ended up having cake cream all over their face. Sakamoto was laughing like an idiot (as always), enjoying the funny scenes that was happening. And the party ended with the students falling asleep in the dining room.

" Looks like everyone had fun, didn't they?"

* * *

**Ok! Thats it for the ninth chapter! I've decided to not end this fic soon. But please don't expect me to update often because I have exams coming up. Thank you for reading! :D**

**To Xxferessa-TanxX: Yes, I made Sakamoto go there because I thought it would be funny that way. Sorry if it bothered you. Thanks for reading my story! :D**


	10. New Year is All About Fireworks

**Good Day Everyone! Here is the tenth chapter! Please enjoy! :D**

**P.S: I will not be able to update chapters once per two days like before, so please forgive me. I have to study for my exams at school. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**10. New Year is All About Fireworks**

It was morning at the temple, everyone was excited. It was new year. They were going to watch the fireworks at the temple tonight. The sun was setting, everyone was having dinner.

" Fried noodles!"

" Ramen!"

" Parfait!"

" THOSE ARE NOT NOODLES!" Katsura and Takasugi said.

"AHAHAHA! Calm down guys! No need to fight over noodles!"

" Were not fighting over noodles! Were fighting about which is more delicious!"

" As I said, parfait is the most delicious!" Gintoki said

" They are NOT noodles! They're sweets!"

" Sweets are more delicious than any kind of food in the word, even noodles!"

" That is absolutely not the point here!" Takasugi said.

" Ramen is more delicious!"

" Fried noodles are more delicious!"

" Parfait is more delicious!"

" STAY OUT OF THIS BAKATA!"

" What did you just call me?! Hey! You called me Bakata didn't you?! Well same for you! Bakatsura! Bakatsugi!"

"AHAHAHAHA! Having fun eh, Kinto-" He earned three bowls of rice on the face.

" SHUT UP BAKAMOTO!"

* * *

And so the group was fighting till dinner finished. Everyone took a bath and got ready to watch the fireworks. Not that it was going go start soon anyway.

" Say, where are we going to watch the fireworks?" Gintoki asked.

" In the temple's backyard." Takasugi answered.

" So are the fireworks going to be released at the temple?"

" No, they're going to be released at an opening inside the forest so it won't be dangerous for the students. Its going to be absolutely fun!" Katsura explained.

" Why are you unexpectedly excited Zura? Did you hit your head?"

" AHAHAHA! For some reason, Zura always gets excited to see the fireworks!"

" Its not Zura, Its Katsura! Fireworks are really great! They're like flowers in the night sky!"

" Zura, fireworks are like bombs, they explode. Thats why Shouyo-sensei told us fireworks can be dangerous." Takasugi said.

" Its not Zura, Its Katsura! Don't say that my fireworks are like those destructive weapons. They're like the exact opposite!"

" Ok, Zura is absolutely a fireworks freak."

" At least its not as bad as a yakult freak."

" Hey! What did you just call me?! You called me yakult freak didn't you?!"

" Its your fault for being so stuck on yakult. Who drinks yakult three times a day anyway? I'm surprised you haven't gone to the hospital yet."

" Well I'm surprised you haven't gotten diabetes yet! Who in the world eats sweets five times a day?!"

" At least my diet is more normal than yours!"

" Which part of it is normal?! Sweets aren't even proper food!" Electricity ran through Gintoki and Takasugi's eyes.

" C...Calm down you two. Everyone is getting annoyed." Katsura said.

" Fine. fine... So when are the fireworks going to start?" Gintoki said, finally calming down.

" At midnight. Its still quite a long time... Lets do something."

" Like what?"

" Take a stroll into the forest?"

" Nonononono. I am not risking my life and go into that ghostly forest ever again." Gintoki said.

" Fine fine. For the scaredy cats' sake."

" Damn you Takasugi!"

" AHAHAHA! How about we just lie down and stare at the sky?"

" Sakamoto. Don't you even try to affect us with your 'natural idiot' disease."

" Then lets go and follow the ones who are going to release the fireworks in the forest and see it up close!" Katsura said excitedly.

" Zura, your love for fireworks is crazier than a bear loving a dung beetle."

" It's not Zura, Its Katsura! Whats the matter with liking fireworks?!"

" Whatever..."

" Then how about you enjoy some soba noodles while waiting?" A voice said from behind.

" Shouyo-sensei!"

" We made enough for everyone. Here." Shouyo-sensei said while giving Katsura, Gintoki, Takasugi and Sakamoto a bowl soba noodles.

" Now go eat it in the backyard. It can warm you up."

" Thanks Shouyo-sensei!" They said while running to the backyard.

* * *

They sat on the grass and enjoyed the soba noodles while looking at the night sky(So they finally did Sakamoto's idea eh?). The night breeze blew as the four ate the soba noodles. Thankfully, the warmth of the soba noodles made them withstand the cold air.

" Hm! Its good!"

" Yeah, absolutely delicious!"

" AHAHAHA! Great thing to go with the new year!"

" I'm changing. Soba noodles are way better than ramen." Katsura said.

" I agree."

" AHAHAHA! I'm in!"

" Me too."

Suddenly, a firework exploded in the sky. The four were surprised but it changed to admiration when they saw the beautiful colours of the fireworks. Like a flower in the night sky. Yep, like Zura said.

" AHAHAHA! Great view here!"

" Same for me."

" Whoa. Its really big."

" Nice eh, Gintoki?"

" AHAHAHA! That one's like my splattering pe-" And he got kicked on the face by the other three.

" YOU'RE RUINING THE FIREWORKS!"

They looked at the fireworks till it was gone. They really enjoyed the new year. Especially when you enjoy it with your precious friends.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 10! Sorry the humor wasn't too funny. I did my best! I'll make sure to update! Thanks for reading! :D **


	11. Orange or Red?

**Okay! This is the eleventh chapter. Its going to end with a bit more. Maybe one or two chapters and then it will finish. Thanks for reading my story this far!:D**

* * *

**11. Orange or Red?**

It was a normal day at the temple. The day was normal. The weather was normal. The students were normal. And the four friends were normal.

" AHAHAHA! Hey Kintoki! Look at that cloud! Its like a dragon!" He earned a punch on the face by Gintoki.

" First, my name is Gintoki. Second, dragons are not real. And third, why in the world are we on the roof, doing nothing but staring at the sky with Bakamoto?"

" Because we have nothing to do." Takasugi sighed.

" Its not that bad. Its quite peaceful." Katsura said.

" Yeah, but I have a bad feeling." Gintoki said while looking at the sky.

" Like what?"

" Don't know.. Just a feeling."

" Maybe you just ate too much sweets. Are you getting diabetes?" Takasugi said to annoy Gintoki.

" You're no different, yakult freak."

" Why... you..."

" Quit it you guys. You're ruining the peaceful atmosphere."

" SHUT UP ZURA!" They both said.

" Its not Zura, Its Katsura!"

" Whatever..." Takasugi said while lying down again.

Gintoki just sighed and continued to look at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky changed its colour from blue to orange- no, red. But he noticed it was a different kind of red. The red he knew well. The red that he feared. The red of... Blood.

_" I hope nothing bad happens."_

When it was getting dark, they finally came down from the roof and got ready for bed. There was a moon eclipse tonight, which made the moon red. Yet again, blood red. They finally went to bed and slept with a 'good night' by Shouyo-sensei.

* * *

_**BOOOOOM**_

They were suddenly woken up by a loud sound. Takasugi, Katsura, Sakamoto and Gintoki were surprised. Their minds were asking questions about what just happened.

" Just how loud can your fart be Bakamoto?" Gintoki said lazily.

" Are you an idiot?! That was absolutely NOT a fart!"

" you guys stay here! I'll look outside!" Takasugi said while heading for the door.

He opened the door to find one-third of the temple dyed in orange. It was not cold anymore, it was warm. But not the peaceful kind of warm... But the dangerous kind.

" Ack! The temple's on fire!"

" What?! How did that happen?!"

" How should I know?!"

" Anyway, we have to tell Shouyo-sensei about this!" Katsura said while panicking.

" I doubt Shouyo-sensei would still sleep after that explosion!"

" Lets just go! We have to warn the others too!"

They ran out of the room and headed to Shouyo-sensei's room. He was already standing outside with a torch. The children ran to him.

" Gintoki! Takasugi! Katsura! Sakamoto! What are you doing here?"

" Shouyo-sensei! We heard a big explosion and the next thing we knew, the temple was on fire!"

" I know... the fire must've come from some kind of bomb."

" What should we do Shouyo-sensei?!"

" Evacuate the other students. Tell them to go outside the temple. Meanwhile, I'll find a way to stop the fire from spreading."

" But Shouyo-sensei, thats dangerous! We don't know who set up the bomb. They could be sneaking inside the temple! And their target is probably you, Sensei." Takasugi said with a sad face.

Shouyo-sensei smiled. He looked at the burning fire. It was spreading faster than he thought. He then faced Takasugi and smiled a kind smile.

" Once a samurai has found the thing he wants to protect, he will protect it until the very end. Isn't that what I told you, Takasugi?"

" I have many things I have to protect... This temple, the people, the students, and... The happy memories that has happened inside. I don't want those things to dissapear. Especially when the people here have found happiness that can't be obtained if its gone..."

Shouyo-sensei faced the students. The wind blew, making the air feel cold. But none of them felt the coldness. They only felt a warm atmosphere. The warmth of Shouyo-sensei's words.

" But remember... Happiness can't be obtained with physical things. It can only be obtained by sharing your own happiness with others. So even if I'm gone... don't discard your happiness... You can cry, but not forever. You can sulk, but not forever. You can be depressed, but not forever. There will be a time when you have to forget all of those sad memories and focus protecting what's infront of you. They're not a country, they're not a feudal lord. But they are your friends and comrades. So protect them... until the very end."

Gintoki and the others nodded in response. Shouyo-sensei was right. Their friends were being engulfed by the fire, but they were standing there in fear. They had to fight. Fight through the fear and protect what are precious to them. They ran to the other bedrooms and started helping. Shouyo-sensei looked at them and started heading towards the back-gate.

* * *

" Come out, I know you're there." Shouyo-sensei said.

Many people started coming out of the bushes, trees and above the roof. They were clothes were monk-like, but their aura was nothing like a calm monk.

" You knew?" One of the men said.

" I've heard news about people disappearing all over the country. They were all reputable swordsman that opposed the amantos... I guess that you were the ones behind all of those disappearance?"

" Then you should know that you won't stand a chance against us...right? Yoshida Shouyo?"

" My...My.. I guess you have been researching me quite well. Well then, you should know that I'm not the kind of person to give up even if I knew that I won't win." He said while preparing to unsheathe his sword.

" Are you sure you want to do that?" The man said.

That sentence made Shouyo-sensei suspicious. Did he have a plan behind his back? Nevertheless, Shouyo-sensei had to becareful. Anything rash and something dangerous could happen.

" What do you mean?"

" We are not the only ones here. We have other members currently watching your students. We will kill everyone of them if you don't come with us." The man smiled an evil smirk.

Shouyo-sensei let out a sigh. He stopped gripping his sword and and stood up. Looking at the temple that was now completely engulfed by fire. Remembering the temple that has made happy memories formed now turned to ashes. He faced the man, putting on a calm face while his heart was breaking deep inside.

" Fine, I'll go with you... But don't lay a single hand on my students."

* * *

Gintoki, Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto were evacuating the students. All of the students were evacuated and they were brought outside the burning temple. They looked around to ensure that everyone was outside. Then, they saw a figure. It was walking with many men surrounding him.

Of course, how could they not notice the figure that they have been living with for many years? The figure that has saved them from the cruelness of the world. The figure that has taught them the meaning of life. The figure that has given them kindness in replace of their dead family. The figure... That they kept as the most precious in their hearts. Without a second thought, they ran with all their might, hoping to not be too late.

" Shouyo-sensei!"

" Damn it! Run faster you damn legs!"

" I knew there were people targeting Shouyo-sensei!"

" Damn it! Please make it! Please make it!"

" Watch out!"

A big, burning pile of wood fell infront of them. Katsura, Takasugi and Sakamoto were blocked by the pile of burning wood. Luckily, Gintoki fell the opposite way.

" Zura! Takasugi! Sakamoto!"

" Don't worry about us! Go help Shouyo-sensei!""

" But-"

" Just go! I won't forgive you if anything happens to sensei!"

Gintoki nodded and ran with all his might to his sensei. Shouyo-sensei was walking farther and farther, but he didn't give up. He didn't want to lose another precious person in his life. He screamed on top of his lungs, hoping that it would reach the other side.

**" SHOUYO-SENSEEIII!"**

* * *

**Thats it for the eleventh chapter! Sorry if there were too many words in one paragraph. I wanted to make it emotional... But I guess I'm not the type that can actually write emotional stories... Well, thanks for reading! I'll be sure to update! :D **


	12. Bad Things Can Become Happy Endings

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter. I'm sorry its rushing. But I got a bit bored at the end and decided to end it with this chapter. Thousands of apoligies. And thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

**12. Bad Things Can Become Happy Endings**

**" SHOUYO-SENSEEIII!"**

Gintoki screamed on top of his lungs, hoping his voice could reach Shouyo-sensei. Shouyo-sensei looked back and saw Gintoki running straight to him with a sword in his hands, which was the sword that he gave to Gintoki when he first met him.

Two of the monk-men stood infront of him, blocking the child's way. Gintoki slashed his sword and killed the two men with ease. Four of the men slipped behind him and tried to stab him from above, when rocks hit their hands. The rocks were kicked by Shouyo-sensei.

They didn't succeed in stabing Gintoki, but they rendered him unable to move. They quickly tied his hands to the back. He was on his knees. His sword was thrown away. Their movements were faster than he thought. He struggled to free himself, but nothing worked... It was over.

" Gintoki..."

He heard it. Shouyo-sensei's voice. The voice of the most precious person in his life. Why? Why did it have to happen? Why did Shouyo-sensei have to go? Why couldn't he... Protect anything?

" I'm leaving things in your care. But hey, there's no need to worry... I'll be back with all of you very soon... So until then.."

Shouyo-sensei faced Gintoki with a calm but sad smile. His face said it all... Sadness. Thats all he could feel.

" Our comrades... Everyone... Please protect them for me, okay? Lets make it a promise."

Shouyo-sensei put out his pinky finger and turned back. He walked away with the monk men and dissapeared. The men surrounding Gintoki also dissapeared. He was... Alone.

...Why?... Why was he so weak? Why did he always had to keep being protected? Why couldn't he protect anything? Why did he always loose the people precious to him? Why... Is he always alone? ... Why...

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_

* * *

Katsura, Sakamoto and Takasugi were trying to find a way to go to the back gates. They searched for ways that weren't covered in fire. The temple was now completely engulfed. Walking through the temple was already hard enough. But they couldn't give up. Not when they're precious sensei is in danger.

" Ukh, the fire's completely engulfed the temple!"

" Don't give up! There must be a way!"

" Sakamoto! Have you found anything?!"

" Nothing here!"

" Damn it!"

They heard a loud scream from the direction of the back gates. It was Gintoki. Screaming like a tiger on its deathbed. A scream of agony and sorrow. They knew something bad happened.

" Isn't that Gintoki?!"

" No way... Did Shouyo-sensei..."

" We have no time to be thinking negative thoughts! If you have time to think of things like that, help find a way to actually help Gintoki and Shouyo-sensei!"

" I..I'm sorry."

" ...Takasugi! Look! There's a path thats not blocked by the fire!"

" Good! Come on!"

They ran across the narrow path to the back gate. They were hoping...hoping...at least Shouyo-sensei was still there. But the truth did not turn to their side. There was nothing left... nothing. Gintoki was lying unconcious on the ground. Blood dripping from his was no presence of their sensei... Nothing

" Gintoki!" They ran to Gintoki who was unconcious.

" Hey! Kintoki! Wake up! Wake up! Hey!" Sakamoto said.

" Don't worry he's just unconcious. His injuries are not serious."

" Shouyo-sensei! Where's Shouyo-sensei?! He couldn't have been taken by them!"

" Zura.."

" No! Shouyo-sensei couldn't have been taken! No! Its impossible! No-"

" ZURA!" Takasugi spoke with a serious tone. His face reflected sadness.

" ...Just face it. There's nothing we can do... Its over... Everything."

Katsura fell on his knees. No, no it couldn't have happened. No, no, no, no, no... No. Shouyo-sensei. He couldn't have been taken. He couldn't no he-

" Zura, stop hurting yourself. Stop thinking about those things. Whats done is done..."

Taksugi stood up and looked at the rising sun. The sky was red. Why red? Why does it have to be red now? Damn it! He didn't have time to think about those things! He had to help Gintoki!

" Lets take Gintoki to the others. We'll make some shelter in the forest. Once the fire's out we'll search for some leftover materials we can use."

* * *

Takasugi carried Gintoki to the other children. They slept in the forest. Katsura treated Gintoki's wounds with some medical herbs from the forest. Takasugi and Sakamoto stood guard to protect the others from any wild animals that dared attack them. Gintoki finally woke up two days later. Takasugi, Katsura and Sakamoto were relieved.

" Gintoki! You're alright!"

"AHAHAHA! I thought you were absolutely done for there eh, Kintoki?"

"..."

" ...I'm sorry."

"..."

" ...I'm sorry I couldn't protect Shouyo-sensei."

" Gintoki..."

" If only I had the strength to protect Shouyo-sensei... He wouldn't have been caught. I can't protect anyone. In the end, I'm always the one who gets protected. I always lose the people important to me because of my weak self. In the end, I'm just a weak brat."

Takasugi sighed. " Gintoki, remember the time you and I fought that one hell of a monster in this forest? That time, if it weren't for you, I would have died. If it weren't for you, the monster would have gone to the temple and killed our friends."

" Gintoki... You were the one who protected them. Not me, not Shouyo-sensei, but you. So don't say that you can't protect anything. You've protected something precious to us. And you _will_ keep protecting them in the future. So get those tears out of your eyes and continue protecting those things. As a comrade... And an a friend."

Gintoki replied with a smile. So that Bakasugi has learned to make quotes eh? He had to say.. It really lifted his spirits up. Damn you Bakaugi. Stealing all the glory are you? Not gonna lose to him.

" Hey Bakasugi, how's it feeling not drinking yakult for days?"

Takasugi twitched."I said all that and this is what I get? I should have known. Lets settle this outside, mop head!"

" Who's scared?! Yakult freak!"

" You guys! Stop! This is not the time for idiotic fights!"

" Shut up Zura!"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura!"

They both fought outside. Continuously hitting, punching and kicking each other while throwing insults. Katsura and Sakamoto just stared at them. Not knowing what to do. Katsura tried to stop them while Sakamoto enjoyed the scene.

" AHAHAHA! Haven't seen this in a while!"

" Are you an idiot?! They're gonna destroy the forest if they continue! Help me stop them!"

" AHAHAHA! Cool down Zura! Just relax and enjoy the scene!"

" Its not Zura, its Katsura! And this is absolutely not a relaxing nor enjoyable scene! Hey! Are you listening?!"

" AHAHAHA! Go Kinto-" He got hit by a tree branch on the head.

" MY NAME IS **GIN**TOKI!"

They fought till they were out of breath. Each other lying on the ground huffing and puffing. The other two walked up to them.

" AHAHAHA! So how was it Kinto-" A rock was thrown at his face.

" Shut up, clown freak."

" You two should stop fighting in the forest. You're ruining nature!" Katsura said.

" Shut up Zura. You're not our mother."

" Its not Zura, Its Katsura!"

" Whatever..."

And so the days went on by normally. Their friends started to move out and journey day by day. The temple became an old relic of their pasts. Now they were journeying the world. One day, they got recruited and joined the Joui war. They became the well known; Master swordsman, Sakamoto Tatsuma. Governor of the Kihetai, Takasugi Shinsuke. The Nobleman of Fury, Katsura Koutarou and The mighty Shiroyasha... Sakata Gintoki.

* * *

**Thats the final chapter! Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for favouriting. Thank you for following and thank you for everyone! You can read my other stories if you want. Bye! (^v^)/**


End file.
